Strangers
by SorryI'mNotPerfect
Summary: When Kim has to move to Seaford to live with her aunt Helen. But due to some unforeseen circumstances she now has to stay with her aunt Helen's friend. The only problem was that she has never met them. Add the fact that aunt Helen's friend had a teenage son and Kim's unwillingness to get to know people two outcomes can come from this. What can happen when you live with strangers?
1. Chapter 1

**_STRANGERS_**

The airport was cold. The scent of coffee invaded my nostrils from the nearby coffee cart. I was tempted to go and get some but desided against it. I was told to stay by the terminal. Not to wonder. I'm 16, I can handle myself. I'm not a child.

"Kimmy!" I cringed at the name. I've always hated that name, ever since I was child. I turned and was engulfed into a bear hug. The flowery odar of heer purfume filled my nostrils. I don't like people hugging me. I struggled against with little to no luck of escaping. Acually I easily could have but I didn't want to hurt the person hugging me. They finally released me and I could get a good look at them. My aunt Helen. "I'm so glad to see you again." She smiled her annoyingly large smile.

"Yeah... great." I forced a smile. I've always hated Seaford.

"Let's go. It was a long flight and I bet you need sleep." I nodded. I had the most fucked up flight. I started in Tennesse then to New York, acraoss the country to L.A., then to Chicago, then to San Fransisco and finally to Seaford. Whoever booked that flight needs to have a mental test. I had to wake up at 1 a.m. just to arrive her at one in the afternoon. I haven't been to sleep since. Either way I followed her to her car and she started to drive.

I should probably tell you who I am and what's happening. My name is Kim Crawford. Not Kimmy, not Kimberley, just Kim. I used to live in Tennesse but I got shipped out here for some... family issues that I don't really want to get into. But I have to stay with my aunt Helen in Seaford, The only problem is that I hate her house. And no offence to her but I kinda hate her, too. Her houe is really small, always smells like feet and onions, and her dog hates me. Last time I was here Bruno, her dog, chased me for 9 miles, mostly up hill, until I finally managed to lose him at the beach after having to dive, fully clothed, into the water. I don't even wanna go into why I don't like aunt Helen.

I couldn't put my finger on it but something about where we are doesn't feel right. Wait, this isn't the way to her house.

"Aunt Helen?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" I may not have been here for a while but I know this isn't the way to her house. She lived in the, as some people might say, the "poorer" part of town. We were heading into the richer part of town.

"There's been a slight change in you living arrangements." She said it as though she was talking to a kid. I'm young not stupid. Spit it out already.

"How slight?" My voice came out harsher then I inteaded it to. Her annoying smile trembled. She was nervous.

"Well my house kinda got... flooded."

"So am I staying in a motel or something?" Her smile faded. What's going on?

"Not exactly. You'll be staying at me freinds house with her son." Son? Son. He better be 12 or 20 because anything inbetween would be really bad.

"Son?" I could tell she wasn't happy about it. Neither was I.

"Yeah." Her hands clenched aroung the steering wheel. "He's about your age. Maybe a little older." I shrugged. As long as I'm not living in a alley with rats I'm fine.

"Whatever."

This friend of hers must be loaded. We're in the richest part of town. All the houses were beautiful and well cared for. We pulled on front of one of the biggest houses. It was amazing. Beautiful acually. An amazing blue, aqua I think. A light grey door and window frames. In a weird way it kinda reminded me of a dolphin.

"I don't want to stay with strangers." I stated as we made our way to the front door. If felt like miles when in reality it was only about 50 feet from the sidewalk.

"They're not strangers to me. Please give them a chance." She may have been smiling but I could see she want it. She didn't mind that I was staying with stranger, she just didn't like that I was staying with a boy my age.

"How long?"

"It could be weeks, could be months." I rolled my eyes. It could be months. I could be stuck here for months. She knews how I am around people. I don't like getting close to people. Being here means I might have to get close to them. But everyone I get close to, something happens to them. I'm starting to think I'm cursed. By now we made it to the front door and aunt Helen knocked.

"I would rather be at a motel." I mumbled to myself. Though I knew she heard me and frackly, I didn't care, She's leaving me with strangers. STRANGERS! I mean, who does that. The son could be a pervert or a rapist. I might not even see her for months or even a year, not that I'm complaining. This is way better then staying at her house so who's to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to see my mom's friend Helen and the girl I'm guessing was staying with us. I couldn't see her face since she was looking at the ground.

"Hey Helen." I said.

"Hey hun, Well here she is." With that she ran to he car and was off. That's weird. What's gotten into her.

"Typical." The girl muttered. I never did catch her name.

"Wanna come in?" I asked stepping aside for her. She shrugged and stepped in wheeling her bag behind her. "Do you want me to take your bag?" She shook her head. Is she going to say something to me anytime soon? "Okay then. Your room is this way." I led her to her room which was next to mine. I stood by the open door while she looked around the room, I didn't get a good look at her, I wish I did though. She seems cool, from what I could tell.

The room's... theme? I guess you could say, was black and dark purple. I got to pick the colours when we moved in.

"I'm Jack by the way." I didn't know if she knew my name or not. Better safe then sorry, plus I didn't know hers.

"Kim." A single word answer. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she's not much of a talker. Or she's shy. Her voice was soft and pretty. I kinda wish I could see a face to match with it.

"If you don't like the room you can have to one across the hall." She shrugged.

"It's fine." she turned around and face me. My brain kind of froze. She's beautiful. Natural beauty. Her eyes sparkled, she had a hint of a smile. A lock of her blonde hair fell over he light brown eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly. Is she shy or something?

"I'm in the next room if you need me." I went back to my room. My mom had one rule, no dating. Well two, if you count the unsaid rule of no sex that goes along with her first rule.

I sat on my little couch that I have. I turned on the TV. Browsing for a few minutes I ended up on "House". Hugh Lourie is really funny. I couldn't really get into it though, to much on my mind. I groaned and stood up. Maybe some food would help.

I leaned against the island waiting for the toaster to pop. My mom needs to go shopping for food soon or all there will be is bread, milk and cereal. No one could live off of that.

The toaster popped. I spread some jelly over my it. Maybe I'll head down to Phil's later and get something. Or maybe I'll order in, I've been dying for some Chinese.

I ate the toast in silence. I don't really like toast. It's bland and dry. But I eat it when I have nothing else to eat. the sound of foot steps came into the room. Kim stood in the door way.

"There's nothing much to eat right now. My mom needs to go shopping." She shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry." She looked around the room a bit. "It there anyway place around here that's fun?"

"There's a few places at the strip mall." Is she asking me to show her, or is she going to wonder around town until she finds it?

"Would you mind showing me?" She asked shyly and uncertainly. I smiled widely at her uncertainness.

"Of course. I was heading down there anyway."

J&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&KJ&K

"And this if Phil's. The food is questionable but almost edible." I was showing her around the mall. Just some places that I've been or heard about. The only place I had left to show her was the dojo.

"Jakc! Jack! Jack!" My friend Jerry said running up to me. "Dude, I need your help."

"Dude, what did you do this time?" And how bad is it?

"It's Alice Parker. She's coming by the dojo later to see our practice. You have to help me." How is this a bad thing. Jerry has been trying to get Alice to come watch him train at the dojo for 2 months, she apparently had a thing for guys that do karate. Why is he freaking out know?

"There's a dojo here?" Kim spoke up. Her eyes where on me and filled with... excitement maybe. Does she like karate?

"Whoa." Jerry said with a whistle at the end. His eyes trailed over Kim's body slowly. To slow I say. Wasn't he just stressing over Alice not even 30 seconds ago. "Who is this _pedazo de culo cachonda_? (slutty piece of ass)?" I didn't know spanish all that well but usually the things he said wasn't the nicest.

I had little control over Jerry, unfortunately. He is a good guy, meaning his heart is in the right place sometimes. His actions to and about girls is majorly questionable. He's a huge player and very sexist, but not around his family. His longest girlfriend was two days and it only made it that long because he states, "The sex was awesome", sad. But he was a good friend.

Jerry put his arm around Kim and pulled her to his side. She had an innocent look on her face but her eyes didn't. I would have stepped in but the look she shot me told me to step back and I did. I may not know her but I had a feeling she could handle herself.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Alice?" Kim asked sweetly. She held her hands in front of her in a very... flirtatious? way. But her eyes held the opposite. What is she doing?

"Alice is noting compared to you, _mi futuro perra que no puedo esperar para aprovechar_(my future bitch that I can't wait to tap)." I understood none of that. I would have missed what happened next if I hadn't been watching. Kim elbowed him in the groin and took the arm that was around her shoulders and flipped him. As he hit the floor I heard a loud crack. Jerry lay on the ground craddeling his hand. I kind of wanted to laugh and feel bad for him at the same time.

Kim still stood where she was when she was at his side but she lood alot more irrritated.

"That's what you get you _puta. Aprenda el respecto por las ninas (...you bitch. Learn respect for girls.)_" Kim turned on her heel and walked back in the direction we came. I got a little of what she said, something about respect and girls. From that I'm guessing Jerry said somthing he shouldn't have. What did he say to her? She really wasn't the same quiet girl that walked into the house earlier. But I'm sure someone wouldn't just snap and attack someone without reason... well unless they truely are psyco. But don't think Kim is that.

"Dude, I think that bitch of yours just broke my hand." He managed to say. I glanced around at the people around us. Some where looking confused and others where laughinng, probably saw what happen.

"I pretty sure you brought this upon yourself." I said before going after Kim.

I caught up to her as she was leaving the mall. One of the hands in the back pocket of her shorts and the other in front of her.

"Kim!" I called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**I just needed to say was that all the Spanish translations were off of Google translate. I know it's most likely off and not correct** **but I didn't really feel like looking them up. Okay... on with story:**

**Strangers**

KPOV

I left the mall fuming. Who does the hell does he think he is? What gives him the right to talk to people like that? Who the hell raises a kid to act like that?

I broke his hand or fratcured it anyway. I hit him the crotch and broke his hand. Jack must think I'm some sort of loon or something.

He seemed so confused through that whole thing. Obviously he doesn't speak spanish. Does he know how his friend is to girls? And if he does, why would he allow his friend to do that?

My phone vidrated him my back pocket. I already knew who it was without even looking at it.

**"How's the new city?-A"** 'A' is my cousin Amanda **(I just pictured Grace Dzienny when I though of Amanda)**. She actually lives in a city about a 3 hour drive from here. We've been really close for about 5 years but rarely have been able to see eachother ever since she moved about 3 years ago. She's probably the only one I actually trust.

**"I broke some guys hand-K"** I texted back. She doesn't really judge, she teases buy doesn't judge.

**"OMG! What did he do?-A"** I kept walking. I didn't exactlly remember where Jack's house was but I figured if I ketp walking around the rich area I would find it.

**"I dony think he knew I spoke spanish so he said i was a slutty peice of ass and basiclly called me a bitch that he wants to fuck. So i hit him in the dick and broke his hand and flipped him-K"**

I learned to speak spanish at the young age of about 7. I used to hang out at my friends house and she and her family used to teach me. I still have some trouble with words-mainly the names of odd animals- but that's basiclly it, I can still hold a conversation and insult people.

**"Wow where were u wen it happened? Plz tell me it wasnt just random guy on the street-A"**

**"U remember my aunt helen?-K" **I made it about half a block before I heard my name bieing called. I turned and saw Jack jogging towards me. Amanda's response came just before he reached me.

**"Kinda. Ur staying with her rite?-A"**

"Kim, what did he say to you?" he asked. Yup, doesn't speak spanish.

"Umm... hold on really quickly." I said to him. I quickly send Amanda a quick text telling her I had to go and I would call and explain every tonight. "Sorry." I said to Jack.

"What did Jerry say to you." Jack seemed a little peeved even though his tone was calm. Was he mad at me for breaking his friend?

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I just want to let it go. Forget. Plus I would be getting between him and his friends if Jack really doesn't know what his friend, Jerry, is like to girls.

I turned to walk away. I actaully managed to walk a few steps before his hand wrapped around my wrist, not hard but enough to stop me from going any further.

"C'mon Kim," He took a step in front of me. "Tell me wht he said that made you so mad." His voice was sweet...caring even. Was he mad at me? Should I tell him? I really don't want to be tha cause of any problems in their friendship. I could lie, say something that he said something not as bad that still made me mad.

"He just said I was a dumb blonde with a flat chest." I said simply. His hand slid away from my wrist without a word. He nodded but I don't think he believed me. _Please don't ask again._ I silently asked. As if he heard he smiled, not a happy one. It didn't reach his eyes. More of a surrended smile.

"Okay. Well let's head back, my mom would want to meet you before her next shift." I nodded.

I paid more attention on the walk back. It was about a 15 minute walk, about a half a mile, minimal turns. I knew wouldn't be able to remember without walking it a few times.

He unlocked the door. and stepped aside. "Ladies first." Was all he said. I smiled at that. It's sweet.

"Mom, you here?" He called when he stepped in.

A female voiced responded, "Down in a sec." It sounded like it had come from upstairs.

"A little heads up,"Jack started. I turned my heaad to face him. His eyes glued to the stairs. "My mom can sometimes be... big." He struggled with the last word. Big? Big how?

My question was answered instantly. A woman, who looked like she was in her late 20's came down the stairs, though I'm assuming she was older. I could see the resembance betwen Jack and her. The eyes, hair colour and smile.

I could tell by the way she came down the stairs she was restraining herself. Probably trying not to scare me or something.

"Hello." She said with a big smile. I didn't expect her to hug me but... she did. It made me a little frightened that someone would be this comfertable hugging someone they don't know. I caught Jack's eyes from over his mom's shoulder. He mouthed an apology. I didn't want to be rude and tell her to remove her arms from around me like I normally did to people, she let me into her home. So I gave a small hug in return.

She relesed me and took a half stepp back, still reallly close to me. "I'm Julie. It's so good to meet you."

JPOV

My mom his always so happy. Like really happy. That's what makes her so good at her job.

She works part time at the hospitale mainly on the kids floor. She hands out toys, keeps the kids company and does her best to make them happy. The time when she's not there she works at a diner across town. Not her favorite thing but she loves being around the people.

But I don't think her happy is good right now. The second she was down the stair he went for Kim. From Kim's reaction I could see she wasn't a hugger. At first she looked a little scared. The look she gave me over my mom's shoulder looked like she was scared. I mouthed "Sorry." Kim gave my mom a little pat on the back, most likely to be nice. When my mom released her she stood really close.

"I'm Julie. It's nice to meet you." I took my mom by her shoulders and pulled her back a bit giving Kim a little more space. My mom really loves people whether they like her back or not is irrelevent. Kim shot me a grateful look.

"Mom," I started. "Calm down." She took a breath and phisicly relaxed but I knew better. Her insides by now were bursting with excitement about having another girl in the house.

"I'm sorry. I can be oversealous." She smiled again. Her eyes raked over Kim, not judging... observing most likly. I really needed to teach my mom some manners, it's so hard to raise parents.

Kim squirmed under my moms eyes. I know my mom wasn't trying to be rude but I'm really scared for her. Seeing what Kim did to Jerry, although was amazing, made me wonder how strong she really was and how bad she could hurt my mom.

Jerry. I would have to call him later and see if he was okay.

"You are really pretty." My mom said. Kim's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. _"Aww, that's so cute."_ Was the first thing that popped into my head. Cute?! Where did that come from?

"Umm... thanks." Kim responded.

"Jack, don't you think she is really pretty?" My mom asked me. It was my turn to blush. _Damn it mom, why do you have to put people on the spot like that?_ Yeah, I really have to teach her manners.

"I.. she's.. umm..." I stammered. I didn't really know how to respond. What is my mom trying to do? Kim was pretty. Beautiful even. Whatever, I'll talk to my mom later about this. "Um.. yeah. Kim is really, really pretty." I said. Kim blushed even more and I was sure my face matched.

"Kim, what a beautiful name." My mom said. "Is it short for anything?" Her head cocked t the side allowing her hair to fall over her shoulder.

"Kimberly." The way she said it made it seem like she didn't like that name, maybe she didn't like it.

"Wonderful." I could see Kim was getting uncomfertable. She was shuffling form foot to foot, her fingers were tapping her thigh and her eyes were shifty.

"Mom, I think Kim should go rest, she did have a long flight." I said. My mom pouted, she loved meeting new people.

"Of course. Kim should go get some rest, but Jack, I need ot have a word with you in the kitchen." She slipped into her parent mode on the last part.

"Wonderful to meet you." Kim said my mom before heading upstairs. I followed my mom into the kitchen.

The first thing saw was that she wad went shopping. The fruit bowl on the island was filled with apples, oranges and... kiwi? Cereal boxes were next to the toaster and I was hoping the fridge was full.

I hopped onto the island like I normally do. My mom looked at me and she looked a little concered.

"What's wrong?" I did someone get hurt.

"I just get a call from the hospital? Jerry broke his hand." Oh, that.

"Yeah I know, I was there when it happened." Her worry turned to confusion.

"And you didn't help." If I did I probaly would have ended up like him.

I shook my head. "No, he diserved it." That got her attention.

She hasn't been a big Jerry fan ever since he accidently set part of our backyard on fire 2 years ago with some fireworks. She wouldn't even allow him in the house until thr grass and florwes grew back.

"What happen?"

"It was actually Kim that broke it." I wasn't to sure how she take it.

"Accidently?" She looked a little starteled.

I spoke slowly. "No...on purpose." She flintchend.

My mom hated violence. It took me 3 months to convince her to let me take karate when I was younger. I'm not even allowed to have violent video games- even though I have some hiddedn under a loose board in my room. She absolutly freaked when I got suspended for fighting in school not to long ago, but felt better when she found out I was defending another kid.

"But why? I don't understand. Kim looks so sweet and innocent."

"Well was showing Kim some places and Jerry came up to us. He started talking about this girl Alice, some girl that he was into. But when he saw Kim he satrted to flirt with her."

"She broke his hand because her flirted with her?" My mom looked a little shocked. "That not a good reason."

"Not exactly. You know how when he says stuff in spanish because no-one really knows what he saying?" She nodded. "Well he did that with Kim. I guess he didn't know that Kim spoke spanish. From what she told me, what he said wasn't nice."

"What did she say he said?" Now she looked understanding.

"She claims he called her a dumb blonde and..." I hesitated. I wasn't really comfertable saying the last part, mainly because I don't think thats what he really said."... and that she had a flat chest." She nodded.

"But I don't think that's what he really said." I told my mom. She was confused again.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I know I don't know Kim well but that way she reacted. And the way Jerry was talking. The words don't fit with what I heard and saw." I've replayed the whole thing in my head several times since it happened. I managed to remember some of Jerry's words. I made a mental note to chech them later.

"Jack, you worry to much. Since you don't really know what was said you'll have to trust Kim's word. Call Jerry later and see what he says. If he says something different then you can be a detective." I nodded.

"But on a lighter note, did you get what I told you to get?" I shook my head.

"No, I got something else. I wasn't really feeling what you said." She pouted again.

My mom said that she wanted our guest to feel welcome here. She told me to buy something to leave in her room. The only thing we knew aboiut her was that she was a girl my age. My mom suggested chocolate and a stuffed bear. But to me it seemed to generic, plus who was to say that she even liked choclate or stuffed animals.

"So, what did you get her?" My mom asked.

**A/N:**

**I had to mention. R.I.P. Robin Williams 1951- 2014. I loved him. One of the best actors ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

KPOV

When I got upstairs I started to unpack. I only had one medium sized suitcase. I hadn't brought a lot clothes with me maybe enough to last about a week maybe a week and a half. The fit perfectly in the black dresser. I didn't want to use the closet, there was no use for it. I set my make-up bag on the dresser next to a few books that I managed to fit into my bag as I left.

I slid the suitcase under the bed with me foot s I reallt got a good look around the room. The colour theme was black and purple, my two favorite clolours. The dresser, doors and bed pots were black. The walls, carpet and comfeter was a nice dark shade of purple. There was a set of glass doors on the far wall opposite to the door leading out to a balcony. On the right side of the room was the closet. The door to it was open and it was bare. Next to it was anothe door that was slightly ajar, a bathroom. On the left wall was another door._ I guess the designer loved doors._ I wondered what it could lead to but desided to leave it alone.

I grabbed my phone from ontop of the dresser where I left it. I had a text from Amanda. I sat againt the side of the bed before looking at it.

"When I call tonight you better answer. If you don't you better have a good ass reason. Love you-A"

She was serious, she actually spelled tou the words completly. I tossed my phone into the bed. She's going to want to hear everything since I stepped foot off the plane.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I said. I didn't bother getting up.

Jack came in closing the door behind him. He didn't step away from the door and his right hand was behind his back. He looked nervous. Did I scare him when I went off on his freind?

"Are you okay/" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I just came in here to... um... give you... something." He sounded really nervous. Wait... give _me_ something? What did he have to give me?

"Give me what?" Now I was curious. I wasn't the biggest fan of gifts Most of the time when people gave me something it was some form of candy, mainly chocolate. I have a minor chocolate allergy where my throat gets swells slightly making it hard to breath and sometimes I break out into hives.

"A present. My mom didn't reaally give me much notice that you where coming. A few days actually" He started. His position at the door and his hand still behind his back. "I would have put more thought into it if I had more time." Jack started shuffling from foot to foot.

"What is it?" I stood up from my spot on the floor and took half a step towards him.

"Well my mom said to get you some chocolate and a stuffed animal." Please no. "But I found this and thought it would be better." He took a hesitant step closer.

"Now I'm very curious. What is it?" He held out his right hand. It was a small box, like the ones you use for jewlery. He didn't. I've never really been into accescories. I only own like, 2 pairs of earings that I rarely wear, one necklace that is just really simlple and I lost that.

"Here. Open it." I took it from his hand slowly. The box was really soft with the little furs on it. Gingerly I lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

JPOV

She gasped which I'm hoping is a good sign. The necklace I got her took about an hour of looking through a jewlery store. Her fingers lightly grazed over the pendant. I could see the surprise in her eyes as she looked it over.

"I can't take this." She closed the lid of the box and extended it back towards me. I smiled. She looked slightly confused.

"It's yours." I said light pushing her hand back. He saw the confused look in her eyes.

"I can't. It looks really exspensive." Her lips formed a small pout that he found very cute.

"It was, you can and it's yours."

"I shouldn't. You should give it to your girlfriend." Girlfriend? Why does she assume I have a girlfriend?

"I don't have a girlfriend. And either way, I bought it for you." I knew she was unsure about it, I could see it in her eyes, but her smile was still happy.

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked. I smiled brightly. _Yeah! She accepted it!_ I was really hoping she would. If she didn't I was going to keep bugging her to take it until she did.

I took the necklace out of the box and stepped behing her. He slowly moved her hair over her left shoulder.

Usually he wouldn't have noticed or evven cared. But he did notice. He noticed the softness, the length, the colour. Everything. And it kind of bothered him.

I fastened the clasp and put her hair back in pace. _Her hair is amazing. _She turned around slowly, her head down and lightly fingering the pendant. He noted the faint shade of pink rising in her cheeks as she looked down at it.

When she looked up at him her eyes were glazed over. _Is she about to cry? Please don't cry,_ He was surprised by her next action.

She flung her arms around my neck, pulling me close. I was shocked at first but slowly wrapped my arms around her small figure. _Sh's so tiny, like a little doll you could fit in your pocket._

"Thank you." she mumbled into my shoulder. She smelled like strawberries and lemons.

"No problem." I whispered back. We released our hold on eachother after awhile. She took a hesitant step back. The sound of her phone made us both jump.

"I should probably get that." I nodded.

"And I need to call Jerry and make sure he's okay." She flinched slightly but just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

KPOV

He closed the door after hin. I answered the call that I knew was Amanda.

"Helllo?" I asked.

"Tell me everything. What about Helen? Who's hand did you break? Everything. Why haven;t you started taking yet?" Wow. No 'Hi'. No 'It's so nice to hear from you again'. Nothing. She should be glad I love her.

"I haven't started yet because you won't shut up. Now, do you wanto to hear about it or not?" I said whilen I laughed a little.

"Yes. Fine. Now hurry up. I have to be on the road in 2 hours." 2 hours. How long does she think this is going to take?

"Okay. So you know Helen can be sort of a flake sometimes?"

"Yeah. She skipped your ballet preformance last minute just to fly to Vegas for a week."

"Well, she did it again. But I'm staying with her freind and her son. She claims that her house flooded but I doubt it."

"Son!" Amanda screeched. "OMG! Is he cute?! What's his name." She is so boy crazy sometimes.

"Jack, his name is Jack. And yeah. I guess he is kinda cute." Kinda... try alot. Even I had to admit that.

"So, was it his hand that you broke?" A faint zipping sound came over the reciver.

"No. Jack was showing me around and his friend, Jerry, came over slightly freaking out about some girl named Alice. The he saw me and startd flirting with me."

She cut me off. "You broke his hand for flirting with you? Wow Kimmy, you've seriously gotten way more high strung." her playful tone could not be unaccounted for.

"Shut up." I growled playfully. "And no. He started saying some really unkindly things in spanish so that's when I droke his hand...and hit him in the crotch." Her playfulness vanished.

"Does Jacl actually know?"

"No. Jerry said it all in spanish and I highly doubt that Jack can speak it." I sat on the bed and fiddled with the necklace Jack gave me.

"That sucks. I'm so sick of guys like that. Wow can they just go around and talk to people like that. I swear, if I ever run into him anywhere I am going to shove that dudes dick so far into his b-" I cut her off. Her temper has got us into enough trouble in the past.

"Amanda. It's fine. I can handle people like him. You know how the guys back home are. I can handle it. Guys are pigs, everyone knows that." She agreed in defeat.

"So, tell me more about this Jack guy." I told all that I knew, which wasn't much and that he seemed sweet. When I got to the necklace she nearly died.

"OM-mother fucking-G! He didn't. You have to send me a pick of that ASAP. OMG! What is it made out of?" I really need to get het to watch her language, but then again I knew it was a lost cause.

"I don't actually know. He didn't say. It's pink and brown and I think it has diamonds. I'm not sure. It's beautiful though." She screamed so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I am so coming to see you tomorrow. I have to see it for myself. I'll be there around noon so plan nothing for after that."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Love you Kimmy."

"Love you too, A" I hung up after that.

That girl is so... something. Sometimes I can't even keep up with her.

I checked the clock on my phone. 6:23. I yawned. I hadn't been asleep in I don't even know how long. All the plane rides and he thing with Jack's friend, I was totally spent. I couldn't summen the energy to go and change into some pajamas. I just fell back onto the bed and was gone.

JPOV

It's been about 16 houurs since Kim has left her room. I checked in on her at around 8. She was draped over the she side of the bed, like she had been sitting on the edge and just passed out. I moved her so she was laying normally and covered her up. I had to also take off her shoes. I notcied she didn;t hang up any of her clothes when I put her shoes on the floor of the closet.

I checked in on her agian around midnight before I went to sleep. She was still asleep. She had turned over and was facing the wall.

I woke around 4 a.m. and checked on her again. Still asleep. The blancket was halk on the floor, the other half tangled around her legs. She was still in her clothes from yesterday leading me to belive she hadn't awoken. I placed the covers back over her and went back to my room.

I looked back in on her again around 8 a.m. when I woke up. She was still out cold. She was cuddling up with a pillow.

I made my way down to the kitchen where my mom was making breakast. As usual she makes more then anywone can eat, although with KIm here now it might just be enough.

"Morning sweetie." I waved in response. I'm not fully awake yet. "Is Kim awake yet? I want to get to know her before I have to head into work."

"No, still knocked out." She whined a little but went back to what she was doing at the stove. After a little while she set a plate in front of me full of pancakes, bacon and sausages,

"Hey mom," I started. She nodded in response. "You might not want to ask her so many questions at once."

"Why's that sweetie?"

"Well she just got here. Just try and take it slow, she might need some time to get used to your... ways." My mom shrugged.

"Fine. I'll hold back. Have you talked to Jerry yet?" That's what I forgot to do yesterday.

"No, not yet. I was planning on it yesterday but I forgot." She nodded.

Jerry. He really needed to talk to Jerry. Get to the bottom of what actually happened. He's going to far witht hings like this. I was onlh ever really aware of his player status. I've asked about his use of spanish and he said is was just sweet little nothings. Now I'm begining to wonder what he's really been up to. What's he's really been saying to all those girls. Could I have stop it? Could I have prevented what happen between him and Kim? I was supposed to be his friend. I should have known that all his player-ness would cause a problem one of these days.

"I know that look." My mom said pulling me out of my thoughts. "You can't do that." What the hell is she talking about.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't blame anything on yourself for anything." Am I that readable?

"I should have told Jerry to stop what he was doing a while ago. I just didn't think that what he was doing was that." I took the empty plate over to the sink over to the sink.

"Jerrry is Jerry. I know he's your best friend and everything but he makes his onw choices. Even if they are the wrong ones, you can't always prevent them." I nodded and went back to my room.

I checked in again on her around 10. She was still asleep. The blankets tangled around her legs. One arm over her midsection the other hanging over the edge of the bed. Her blonde hair fanned out around her.

I was slightly concered though. She's asleep for awhile. I don't think she's eaten for since she landed. Should I wake her up? She really needs to eat something. I made a choice.

Slowly I made my way over to the bed and lightly shook her shoulder. "Kim." I said soflty not wanting to scare her. "Kim, you should get up to eat something." I wasn't even 10 seconds before her eyes fluttered open. They darted around and a confused look crossed her delicate fetures before landing on me.

"Jack?" Her voice was raw. _Cute._ Yeah somthing is really wrong with me. Why is that cute to me? "What time is it?" She sat up against the headboard.

"A little after 10. I thought you should eat something, I didn't know when the last time you ate was." She nods.

"Thanks. I probably would have continued for hours." She rand her dainty hands though her hair. _She is so adorable._ I really need to stop having thoughts like that.

I was in the kitchen when Kim came downstairs. Her hair slightly wet and she looked refreshed. She dressed in a black tank top and white shorts, the necklace I gave her hanging delicenttly around her neck.

"Um.. Is your mom here?" She was nervous. He voice said it all. Did something happen?

"She let about an hour ago. Why? Did something happen?" Her eyes when wide in shock.

"No no no. Nothings wrong. I just had a question."

"Anything I can help with?"

"My cousin Amanda. She lives a few hours away from here. I was talking to her yesterday and I told her what I did. She's coming down and I wanted to know if it was okay for here to come herre?" I taking a guess and say that that was who called her yesterday.

"Yeah, of course. You're living here to now." She nodded.

"One more question, what's the address?"

KPOV

After eating something- I didn't know how hungry I actually was until I started- and texting Amanda the address I waited. I still wasn't sure what to do in the house. I wasn't sure how long I would be staying. I was uncomfertable here.

What should I do here? What was I allowed to do here? What shouldn't I do here? What am I alowed to touch, pick up, move?

I hated feeling like this. I knew little about these people. They knew little about me. How could Helen do this to me? What the hell did she expect me to do... be okay with it? Did she expect me to just fir right in? It made no sence to me. But... whatever.

The only place I was comfertable in was my room. So that's where I waited. I read one of the books that I brought but I really couldn't get into it. I was reading the same line over and over again.

"What is wrong with me?" I sighed and fell back onto the bed. I've never been in this kind of situation before. I don't know how to handle it. I could always just stay here in my room until I figure something else out. Yeah, I'll do that. Just stay in here whenever I can.


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

I parked my brothers black Dodge Challenger in front of the house. The amazing house. I pulled my bag out from the back seat and walked up to the house. The pathway is lined with beautiful flowers.

I rang the door bell and not even a minute later and very cute boy opened it. He smiled kindly.

"You must be Amanda." I nodded. "Come in. Kim said she'll be down in a minute" I stepped inside the entry way. Nice. Home-y. I approve.

"So you must be Jack." He nodded and lead me into their kitchen. It was modern and also home-y. I approve. He leaned against the sink facing me while I leaned over the island facing him.

"Would you like anything?" He offered. I shook my head.

"No thanks." I should warn him. But is now really the right time? Nows as good as any I suppose.

"I need to tell you something about Kim." I said. He looked a little surprised but other then that unfazed.

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"She doesn't trust people easily. She's been through a lot in the past few years with her family and it's kind of broken her but she doesn't show it. She's a really strong person but everyone has their limits and her's have been passed so many times that I'm not sure she can handle it anymore." He nodded. "She told me what your friend said and I'm warning you. Keep him away from she did is just the begining of what sort of things she could do. But honestly she is the sweetest girl on the planet and it takes a lot to make her angry but you do not want to see her mad. The Hulk doesn't even have anything on her." He didn't look scared or even slightly fazed. He did smile at the last part though.

"I get it. She's been through a lot. And I promise to do my best to keep Jerry away from her. But I don't think he'll even thing about coming near her after what she did. It was pretty impresive." .

"What do you think of her?" I asked. He was way to cool about this.

"I think she's amazing. She's definantly not like other girls around here."

"Explain." He still needs to be approved by me.

"Well for one she's alot tougher. And she is real."

"What do you mean by real?"

"Well about about half girl here are looking for one two things. A boyfriend and sex. Kim boesn't seem like she cares about any of that. I mean she could have easily gone with Jerry yesterday but she didn't. By her reaction to his... offer- I guess- shows alot about her." He's is very... insightful.

"From what she told me about you yesterday she's already begining to like you. That's a big accoplishment." He nodded.

"Did she happen to tell you what Jerry said yesterday?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty bad. How could you be friends with someone who would say someting like that to an innocent girl."

"I don't know what he said. Don't speak spanish. Mind enlightening me?" So he didn't know what was said and I doubt Kim would have told him the truth if he asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Kim I did. Okay?" He nodded. "Give me your phone." He looked confused but did it anyway. I took out mine. Kim would be down here any minute. I knew she was freaking out about something and would soon come down here after decididng something.

"I'll send you what he said. Kim will be down here after she's done freaking out about." I added my number and sent his to my phone.

"Freaking out?"

"She's not used to being around new people. Knowing her she's going to stay locked in her room as much as she can. Don't let it happen." He nodded. I could tell he was a sweetheart.

Kims footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. I slid his phone back to him just as Kim came into the kitchen. Her eyes darted to me then Jack then back to me. She smiled and came and hugged me.

"Mandy your actually here." SHe only called me Mandy when she knew something was up. _Crap, Kimmy's gonna kill me if she finds out_.

"Kimmy. It's so good to see you again." I hugged her back.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone." Jack said stepping out.

We sat next to eachother on the barstool like chairs in the kitchen.

"Let me see the necklace." I obviously saw it around her neck but I wanted a closer look. Hesitantly she took it off and handed it to me. _She must really like it_.

"Do you know what this thing it made out of?" I asked her. I couldn't hide the shock in my voice.

"No. All I know is that it's exspencive.

"Yeah it is. It was a teardrop of 10K rose gold embellished in brown, champagne and white dimonds." I work at a jewlery store. I know alot about jewlery and accesories.

"Well you would know."

"Kim? Did he have long to think about getting you this?"

"He said a few days."

"Did he tell you how much he paid for this?" She shook her head. I didn't think he would. I know this maker." I started. "And the collection it came from. Few stores carry it and even fewer would sell it to someone without a pre-order."

"I don't understand."

"The maker is exsclusive on who it allows to sell his collections. I only know of three. One in Seaford, one in LA and the other in New York. There might be a few more that I haven't heard of but whatever. The minimum cost of any of his peices is 3 grand. I happen to know that this little beauty-" I held up her necklace. "-has alot more dimonds then he usually puts into his work becaure he thinks it draws away from craftmanship. It must be at least 5 grand."

"5 what?!" Kim screeched.

"Yeah. I guessing the dealer asked for more since I guessing Jack was just a walk in and didn't have an appointment. Maybe a grand or so more."

"6 grand?" Kim asked. I nodded.

"At least."

"I have to give it back." Kim said. "I can't keep that." She was out of her seat and pointing at the necklace like it was some sort of bomb.

"Yes you can. He obvioulsy wants you to have it or he woudn't have given it to you." I tried to hand it back to her but she wouldn't even touch it.

"But what if I lose it. Or someone takes it. Or what if I accidently break it."

"Where you worried about that before?" I asked.

"Not as much. But now that I know how much it actually cost I'm more worried about it."

"Then what are you going to do." I was begining to get irritated. She worries to much. "Just give it back to him?"

"Yes." She hissed back at me. "What else can I do?"

"Keep it. Put it bank around you neck and wear it. What would he think when you give it back?"

"But why did he have to give it to me in the first place? Why did he have to give me something so exspencive?" I knew I won then.

"Maybe he's just suprer nice and wanted to make you feel welcome." I handed it to her and this time she didn't hesitate to take it back. She carefully put it back around her neck and sighed.

"I don't understand him. Why is he so nice to me?" She broke down. The tears fell. I held her as she sobbed. She's not used to someone being nice to her without them having something in it for them.

"He's just a nice person. You know those do exsist, right?" She nodded. "Maybe you should get to know him more. I'm sure you'll really like him."

"You really think I should. And how close could I get with what I did to his friend." Right. His friend. She wiped the tears that had fallen.

"About that. What did you tell Jack Jerry said."

"That he called me a bumb blonde with a flat chest." She shrugged.

"Kimmy. You know he saw right through that."

"And how would he know that. He doesn't speak spanish." She sat back down.

"He knows because he isn't stupid. And he can clearly see you don't have a flat chest." She didn't. She was quite developed, and I'm sure no matter how much of a gentleman Jack is, he noticed.

"So. It's not like he would find out." Then she eyed me. "Did you tell him?"

"No. I didn't." I hadn't. Not yet anyway.

"Okay. So now that that is delt with. What should we do now?"


End file.
